Hasta qué lo perdiste
by Kuronuma sawako 0801
Summary: No te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Este fanfic es intentando hacerlo con un poco de romance pero con acción, es lo qué yo más o menos espero qué suceda en la serie.
1. El inicio de la relación

NOTA: Star vs las fuerzas del mal no me pertenece es obra creativa de Daron Nefcy y esto es sólo un fanfic, pero si me voy a guiar con los episodios de la serie. Además voy a tratar que cualquier persona aunque no vea la serie le entienda lo mejor posible. NOTA para los FANS de la serie: Mi historia empieza después del episodio sleepover y no he visto los episodios después de spider top hat así que no se quejen si me falta algo. Hasta que lo perdiste... Star y Marco preparaban todo para el jueves de amigos de esa semana, ya estaba todo preparado, solo faltaba ir por la pizza, los amigos estaban un poco decepcionados (más Star que Marco) pues Ponyhead no había podido ir y les pidio qué lo hicieran sin ella. Además no quiso explicar la razón de porque no iría esto hizo que Star se preocupara por ella, ya llevaba un mes sin poder verla y eso la entristecía. Mientras Marco solo se preguntaba porque Jackie Lynn Thomas no le dirigía la palabra desde la pijamada de Star. Entonces estaban los dos, cada quien preocupado por sus propios asuntos, cuando Marco se da cuenta que debe ir a por la pizza, así pues, le dice a Star que ya va por ella a lo que Star responde con un gruñido. Cuando Marco sale a la calle se encuentra con Ponyhead. -Ponyhead, ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que no vendrías. -Pues cambie de opinión y decidí venir. -Ok, entonces le avisaré a Sta... -¡No lo hagas! -¿Por qué? -Porque, ¡Porque quiero qué sea una sorpresa!- Ponyhead se veía nerviosa. -¡Oh! Está bien. Hace mucho que no te veíamos. -Si, bueno, supongo que vas por la pizza. -Sii- Dice Marco extrañado por la pregunta. -Te acompañó -No, no, no, no. La última vez que me acompañaste pasaron cosas malas- Marco recordó cómo por culpa de Ponyhead (en realidad fue Marco el que causó el problema), el dueño de la pizzería renunció y tuvieron que hacer la pizza ellos mismos. No quería repetir esa tragedia. -Prometo que esta vez me comportare. Déjame acompañarte, por favor. Marco -Agh, esta bien sólo, sólo compórtate ¿Entendido? -Si Entonces Marco y Ponyhead empezaron a caminar. Después de un minuto Ponyhead se desvió del camino diciendo: -¿Qué es eso? -¿Ponyhead? Espera, Ponyhead no es por ahí. Entonces Ponyhead entro a un callejón Marco la seguía hasta que Ponyhead se detuvo junto a una persona que Marco reconoció de inmediato. -Hola Jackie- Dijo Marco esperando que ella, la chica que amaba desde el jardín de niños, le respondiera. -Hola, Marco Esa si que no se la esperaba en particular porque todas las veces que la había saludado ella lo había ignorado pero lo que seguiría lo impactaría más. -Bueno los dejo- Dijo Ponyhead. -Gracias Ponyhead- Le dijo Jackie mientras Ponyhead guiñaba un ojo. -¿Qué sucede aquí?- Preguntó Marco -Bueno después de lo que paso no me sentía capaz de...-Jackie se sonrojó-...hablarte, me sentía nerviosa. -¡¿QUEEE?!- Marco se sentía confundido. -¿Pasa algo? Me-Mejor te dejo- Se subió a su patineta e iba irse cuando Marco la detuvo... Mientras en la casa de la familia Díaz. Star estaba enojada porque Marco todavía no llegaba con la pizza. -¿Dónde está? Ya se tardó- Tocaron la puerta-¡Debe ser él! Y Star corrió a abrir. -Mar... ¿Ponyhead? -Hola B-fly. -Cre-creí que no vendrías. -Pues aquí me tienes. Vamos a salir. -Pero es jueves de amigos. -Pero el apestonto no vendrá. -Es que... ¿Cómo que Marco no vendrá? -¿Qué? No yo dije que... que no está porque no lo veo. -Si tienes razón...-El teléfono de Star empezó a sonar, ella contestó de inmediato y resultó que la persona que llamaba era Marco, lo puso en altavoz. -¿Marco? ~Star... -¿Dónde estas Marco? ~A eso voy, me encontré con Jackie. Star tomo aire. -¿Y qué pasó? ~No te lo vas a creer. -¡Ya dime Marco! ~Jackie Lynn Thomas. -Siiiii. ~Me invitó a salir, ahora mismo estoy con ella. -¡Qué bien Marco! ~Tengo que irme. Te llamo después. -Claro. La llamada termina. -Oh, no puede ser ¡Marco tiene una cita con Jackie! -Mmh, si pero es el jueves de amigos. -Cierto. Se me había olvidado. -Puedes salir a hacer cosas conmigo. -Claro, vayamos Ponyhead. Pero antes... Star puso a grabar la telenovela. -Vámonos B-Fly. Ponyhead abrió un portal por el que entraron ella y Star. Mientras con Marco. Él en realidad estaba muy nervioso, era su primera cita con una chica en toda su vida, lo había esperado con ansias y ahora no sabía que hacer. Estaban caminando por el parque para ir al cine. Marco recordaba cómo todo esto había sucedido de la nada primero el la había detenido y de allí pasaron cosas inesperadas pero ya es tarde para contar esa parte Marco fue sacado de sus pensamientos porque Jackie le empezó a hablar. -¿Marco? ¿Estas en la luna? -¿Qué? Mmmm, este ¿Puedes contestar algunas preguntas? -Claro -¿Qué es lo qué en realidad quieres conseguir invitándome a salir? -¿No es obvio?- Dijo deteniéndose. Marco también se detuvo y se miraron por algunos segundos. -¿A qué te refieres con obvio? Jackie soltó una carcajada. -¿Es qué aún no lo entiendes? Continuando con Star... Ella, Star, estaba muy preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar en la cita de Marco. Ponyhead la había llevado a bailar pero Star no se veía animada. -¿Qué pasa B-fly? -No me pasa nada. Es solo que... Me preguntó cómo le irá a Marco. Ponyhead quería que Star dejará de pensar en Marco así que sacó sus tijeras y abrió un nuevo portal. -Vamos B-fly, ya me aburrió este lugar. -Bi-bien. Acto seguido entraron por el portal. La nueva dimensión estaba llena de monstruos, que, en cuánto vieron a las princesas (Star y Ponyhead son princesas la primera de Mewni y la segunda de uni) las atacaron. Star se defendió usando sus hechizos. -¡Golpe arcoiris!- Grito Star y de su varita salió un arcoiris con forma de puño que derivó a varios monstruos. Pero los monstruos las siguieron atacando. Ponyhead los golpeaba con su cuerno. -¡Golpe narval!- De su varita salió un narval que atacó con su cuerno a varios monstruos. -¿Qué tal te sienta esto B-fly?- Dijo mientras seguía atacando a los monstruos -¿Ya te olvidaste de ese apestonto? -¿De Marco? ¡Hechizo de amistad! ¡Su cita!- Salió un rayo de la varios de star, pero este no era del color qué debería (rosa), salió de color verde. Este hechizo debería hacer qué los monstruos se calmaran en vez de eso varios salieron lastimados y se enojaron más. -¡Ya no me acordaba de su cita! Los monstruos se abalanzaron sobre Star pero está rápidamente dijo: -¡Estampida de guerricornios!- Y muchos unicornios muy fornidos salieron de su varita creando una estampida. Star sacó su celular y le marcó a Marco. Se escuchó lo siguiente. ~Hola soy Marco deje su... Star colgó y volvió a llamar otras dos veces. -¿Qué estará haciendo? Espero qué Jackie no lo haya dañado. -¿Qué no... lo haya dañado? -Si a Marco últimamente se le ve un poco deprimido... ¡Y si ella lo rechazara o lo humilla! -Cálmate, no le va a pasar nada de eso. -¿Estas segura...? Marco se humilla el solo, así qué no puedo evitar preocuparme. -¿Quieres regresar a casa B-fly?- Dice Ponyhead preocupada. -¿Pero si...? -No hay problema, podemos salir cualquier otro día B-fly. -Si tal vez... Continuando con Marco (el cual tiene una suerte de dios en estos momentos), el se la paso tan bien con Jackie Lynn Thomas que ni siquiera él se lo creyó ni ninguno de sus amigos. Regreso a casa antes que Star, descubrió que ella le dejo una nota informándole que había salido con Ponyhead. Entonces Marco llamó a sus amigos Alfonso y Ferguson (estas llamadas las efectuó al mismo tiempo que Star) para que fueran a su casa a festejar. Marco les contó todo lo que había sucedido y nadie se lo creía, estaban entre asombrados y felices por lo que le había pasado a su amigo, hicieron un poco de escándalo y se fueron. En estos momentos llegan Star y Ponyhead. La cabeza de ponny flotante no podía creer que había hecho que su mejor amiga se preocupara y que no pudiera disfrutar de ese encuentro con los monstruos. Si tan sólo ella no hubiera mencionado a Marco. Entraron en la casa sin decir una sola palabra, las dos se sentaron en el sillón, cansadas y malhumoradas, llega Marco muy alegre, por lo sucedido, bajando las escaleras. -¡Oh!, Chicas, ya están aquí. En cuanto Star lo ve se le hecha encima. -¿Qué pasó Marco? Cuéntamelo- Dice esto preocupada y sienta a Marco entre ella y Ponyhead. Están espectantes. Marco agacha la cabeza. Star pone cara de preocupación. -¡Fue genial!- Star se sorprende con la respuesta, mientras qué Ponyhead finge estarlo. -Primero íbamos por el parque intenté empezar una conversación y después le hice una pregunta ella me contestó me hizo una pregunta y y y...- Marco se quedo sin aliento- Jackie me-me beso. -¡Oh no puede ser! ¡No me lo creo! -Y esa no es la mejor parte. -¡¿Qué?! Pasó algo más. -Quiere volver a salir conmigo. -¡¿QUEEE?!- Esto lo dijeron Ponyhead y Star al mismo tiempo. -No me lo creo- Dijo Ponyhead. -Marco, tienes tanta suerte.- Dijo Star se sentía feliz pero no por completo. Sentía un vacío en su corazón y no sabía porque.


	2. ¿Qué está pasando?

NOTA: Star vs las fuerzas del mal no me pertenece es obra creativa de Daron Nefcy y esto es sólo un fanfic, pero si me voy a guiar con los episodios de la serie. Además voy a tratar que cualquier persona aunque no vea la serie le entienda lo mejor posible. Hasta que lo perdiste... -Es total y completamente imposible que alguien quiera salir contigo por segunda vez.- Dijo Ponyhead enojada. -¿Qué fue lo qué dijo? En serio te lo dijo así- Por alguna razón qué Star desconocia quería saber cada detalle. -Bueno no dijo eso exact... -Entonces mientes y Jackie te odia. -¿Es eso cierto?- Dijo Star asustada pues no quería que Marco sufriera. -¡NO! Ella dijo que disfrutaba estar conmigo y... -¡No es cierto!- Dijo Star con cierta emoción. -Si, y que ella no quería que fuéramos simples amigos.- Terminó Marco muy convencido. -Eso no significa nada- Ponyhead estaba enfadada. -Aquí en la Tierra si lo hace.- Ponyhead se enojó aún más abrió un portal y se fue sin mas.- Ponyhead- star se oía preocupada. -Estará bien Star. Ya sabes que no le gusta que me la pase bien. Star respiro profundo. -Si tienes razón.- Star dio un bostezo- Sabes estoy cansada así que me voy a dormir. -Claro- Marco subió las escaleras después de Star. Marco seguía muy alegre en la mañana, cuando llegaron a la escuela no le importó que lo llamaran "asco díaz" y llegó a su sitio de saludar a Jackie un rato antes de que ella llegará. Star se fue a ver como Oscar tocaba su teclado. Cuando ella regresaba pudo ver que Jackie se había parado junto a Marco y que le decía algo, después de eso se fue y Marco suspiro. -¿Qué pasó con Jackie? -¡Ahhhhhh! Sólo eres tú. -¿Quién más? ¿Qué le decías a Jackie? -¿Qué? ¿Yo? Nada- Marco era inseguro pero no cuando se trataba de Star. -Ya dime Marco. -¡Oscar detrás tuyo! -¿Dónde?- Star se voltea y Marco sale corriendo- Marco Oscar no est... ¿Marco? Descubriré de qué se trata.- Dijo convencida. La campana ha sonado y Star tiene qué entrar a las clases y si nada lo impedía interrogaría a Marco. En una clase muy aburrida (algo que es completamente normal) Star decidió hacerle las preguntas a Marco. -¿De qué hablaban Jackie y tú?- La pregunta tomó completamente por sorpresa a Marco. -¿Qué? Ahhhhhh eso- Marco se sonrojo- No, no hablábamos de nada. -¿Enserio? Porque parecía algo importante...- Intentó persuadir Star pero la profesora interrumpió. -SILENCIO. No pueden hablar durante mi clase. -Lo sentimos- Se apresuró a decir Marco. -¿Seguro qué no era nada?- Volvió a empezar Star después de un rato. -Se... -¿Acaso te gusta Jackie?- Dijo una persona cualquiera de la clase. -¡¿QUÉ?!- Dice impactado Marco, pero, sin gritar- No, claro que no.- En ese momento Marco voltea a ver a Jackie y está le sonríe. -Tranquilo viejo- Le dice otro alumno- A la gran mayoría le gusta Jackie. -¿De qué hablas? A mi no me gusta. -Será mejor que te olvides de ella es imposible ganarse su corazón. Además el capitán del equipo de fútbol la tiene en la mira.- Un tercer entrometido. -Uy, Marco, parece que tienes competencia. -¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!- Esto lo grito así que la profesora otra vez estaba sobre ellos. -¿Por qué gritas?- Le dijo malhumorada. -Perdóneme profesora, no me siento del todo bien.- Invento de forma rápida Marco. -Si es así lo dejaré pasar, pero solo por está vez. Vamos te acompañaré a la enfermería, mientras ustedes quédense allí. Marco estaba preocupado. Pues era la primera vez que le mentía a un profesor y, para ser sinceros tenía miedo de lo que pasaría después. ¿Y si llamaban a sus padres? ¿Y si lo expulsaban? No quería imaginarse esos posibles escenarios. Además no quería volver al salón, donde, seguramente, le seguirían preguntando acerca de Jackie Lynn Thomas. Para su fortuna (que parece estar a punto de terminar) pudo quedarse un rato en la enfermería. Cuando salió de la enfermería lo alcanzó Star. -¡Marco! ¿Dónde te habías metido? -¿Qué? -Si, desapareciste por un buen rato. -¡Star! Solo fui a la enfermería. -¿En...fer...me...ría?¿Qué es eso? -Bueno Star, ¿No sabes qué es una enfermería? -No, en absoluto, no me suena. Marco le cuenta qué es una enfermería mientras van a la cafetería. Después de la explicación Star volvió a empezar. -¿Qué pasó con Jackie? -Me dio su número- Después de decir esto Marco inmediatamente se tapó la boca. -¿Enserio?- Star estaba emocionada por la noticia. -Por favor Star no digas nada. -Bueno yo... ¡Se lo contaré a todo el mundo!- Y Star sale corriendo seguida por Marco. -¡No! ¡Star detente! Era esto lo qué quería evitar.- Marco miro hacia otro lado al decir esto último. Star se paro en seco y Marco chocó contra ella- Au, ¿Qué te sucede? -Era sólo una broma. No haría nada que no quisieras. -¿Enserio?- Dijo molesto Marco pues en ocasiones pasadas ella había hecho cosas en contra de la voluntad de Marco. -Te lo prometo. -Bien. -Que tengas suerte.- Le dice un alumno que Marco no conocía. -¿Qué?-Marco se encontraba tan confundido. Otra persona le dijo -Me compadezco de ti. -¿Qué está sucediendo?- Le preguntó rápidamente a Star. -No lo se- Le contestó tan desconcertada cómo el. Una chica se le acercó a Marco.-Por favor no lo hagas para mi eres lindo así- Eso era el colmo, Marco no tenía ni una idea de lo que pasaba. Así que detuvo a alguien que pasaba por ahí. -¿Qué está pasando?- Le preguntó Marco. -Te deseo suerte. -¿Qué?- El chico se fue y Marco quedo más desconcertado qué antes. -Vete despidiendo de tus dientes- Le dijo alguien. -¿Por qué?- Si todo eso era raro eso lo era aún más. -¿Por qué? Mmmm, tal vez sea por, ¡Tú pelea! -¿Mi pelea? No, no, no, yo no tengo ninguna pelea. -Si la tienes, todavía no es oficial pero antes de que te des cuenta lo será. -¿Contra quién peleará?- Preguntó Star intrigada. -Más importante, ¿Por qué quiere alguien pelear conmigo?- Preguntó enojado. -Contra el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, porque Jackie lo rechazó o eso oí. -¿Qué Jackie?- Preguntó Star. -Jackie- Marco tenía un mal presentimiento-Lynn- Qué no fuera esa Jackie quería Marco pero sabía qué si era ella-Thomas- Terminó el sujeto. NOTA ADICIONAL: Gracias jocuda por seguirme y espero la historia te siga gustando .NOTA ADICIONAL: Gracias jocuda por seguirme y espero la historia te siga gustando.


End file.
